1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an information processing apparatus, a setting information management method and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A print control method has been known in which, in order to provide a print environment that is effective for reducing operational costs of a printing apparatus without greatly changing the print settings of the print data set by a user, predetermined priorities are set for multiple setting items of the print settings and at least one of the multiple setting items of the print settings set by the user at the time of printing of the print data is changed according to the predetermined set priorities (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
An information processing apparatus such as a PC (Personal Computer) or a server apparatus performs a process defined in advance by a program. The information processing apparatus may be able to change the contents of the process (operation of the program) according to the situation. The information processing apparatus reads setting values (or properties) from outside the program and changes the operation according to the setting values. In this kind of information processing apparatus which changes the operation according to the setting values, the user-friendliness has been improved by allowing the setting values to be changed by the user according to the user environment.
In this kind of information processing apparatus which changes the operation according to the setting values, not only the user but also, for example, an administrator may have a request for controlling the setting values. There is a problem that in this kind of information processing apparatus which changes the operation according to the setting values, it cannot handle the request from a person who is not the user, for example, an administrator, for controlling the setting values.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-139603